Blood Rave
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: Ratings may change. Lots of violence and butt kicking Kagome. kagome is the owner of the hottest club in Japan. But when the Jap Maffia wants a peice of her, she has to employ Inuyasha to help her protect her club. this is blood rave.
1. Default Chapter

Okay, i don't have a really active Inuyasha fic, so I'm trying again for another one.

Here's your prologue peoples, tell me if i should continue or what.

------

The beat was strong, pulsing through the walls and out into the street, drowning out the hushed conversations outside.

Inside was around four hundred people, each with a blood card, a small peice of red plastic with the club's insignia on it.

Each person, when invited in, received a blood card. That is, if they could get past the big guy at the door.

Five cages with men and women dancing in them. Thrumming music came from the stage in back, the bar was closer to the front.

At the moment, a new band was playing heavy metal, they called themselves Crypt Secret.

most of the occupants danced wildly, strobe lights catching split seconds in freeze frame, only to catch another second of different positions.

the bar was crowded, and suited waitresses walked among the crowd taking money and giving out beverages.

Blades flashed everywhere, No shorter than twelve inches aloud, and no firearms.

No fighting was the rule, but this was a place forged with swords, so swords were supported here, and even flaunted like diamonds in other clubs.

Outside stood about a hundred people hoping for entrance.

On an average night, maybe ten of them would get in.

This was Blood Rave, The hottest night club in all of Japan.

A dark limo slid smoothly to a stop, and a chauffer opened the door.

She was black haired, chocolate brown eyed, with a slim, muscled figure, with a black, skin-tight leather dress that flared near her hips into a suit of armor-like material.

This was Kagome Higurashi, the owner and proprieter of Blood Rave.

"My lady." The chauffer said, closing the door behind her.

She felt generous today.

She looked at the crowd and picked out the juiciest twenty she could see.

She waved them in behind her watching carefully that her hand chosen people were not stopped by the bouncer.

"How's business tonight, Bruno?" she asked him.

"Well, we got 'bout a hundred here, and likely to have two hundred in by midnight." He said, indicating the close knit crowd.

"Good." she said, walking in after her people.

They turned and thanked her vigorously before she shrugged them off and walked back behind the stage. Evanescence and Godsmack were supposed to make guest visits tonight, and she had reserved spots on the playlist for them both.

------------

Eleven, trench-coated men walked up to the bouncer from across the street.

The eleven were big, verry big.

Bruno held out his arm for them to stop and they did.

They examined the big, large muscled man with indifference.

"We seek Miss Higurashi." The smallest of the men said.

"Do you have a reservation?" Bruno asked, glaring at the men.

They didn't answer him.

"I can't let you in without a reservation card." Bruno said gruffly, dismissing the men for a couple with the bright red passes.

"Excuse me. But i belive this is reservation enough." The short one said, pointing a gun at bruno's head.

"Please, Leave the premisis, sir." Bruno said, getting angry.

"Move." One of the other men said.

Bruno stood his ground.

The short man shot him between the eyes, knocking the bigger one back a few feet, but he stood his ground.

Bruno placed a hand over the hole in his forehead and when he removed it, there wasn't even a scar.

He grinned and crooked, animal-like teeth shone in the semi-darkness.

-----------

Okay, yall, that's your preview. Tell me what you think.

Should i continue? Or just go on with another fic?

Anyways, see ya.

Live a lie, or possibly die for the truth, it is your choice, make it. -me. 


	2. Chapter One: Blood

Okay, yall, he first post was supposed to be short. It's a preview.

Anyways, everyone that reviewed gets a Kagome figuringe with kickboxing action!

-------------------

Bruno stalked toward the men and was shot several times aroun his body.

He only advanced closer.

Suddenly one of the men drew a sword and cut his head off, his body fell, limp, onto the pavement.

"Stupid regenerator." One of the men mumbled as the ones surrounding the club scrambled for cover.

---------

"Next up: Nora Accumli, Singing 'Forgive me.'" Laine said, replacing the microphone on it's stand. She walked toward Kagome.

"Nora?" Kagome asked, staring up at the woman on stage before turning back to her assistant.

Her voice rang hauntingly clear, almost like water chimes.

Gushots rang though the club from the door.

Kagome grinned, jumping up onto the stage.

Nora stared at her when she told her to move from the stage.

She took up the chorus before the girl had gotten to the stairs. She sung, her black dress glittering in the strobe lights.

The room was almost cleared when seven big men in trench coats came in, all but one were waving semi-automatic handguns.

"Forgive me, my heart, i must go." she finished the song before even looking at them.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"Where is Higurashi." The shortest demanded.

"What's it to ya?" Kagome asked, wary of the ones that would dare to interrupt her clubbing.

"We want to speek to Kagome Higurashi, or we'll blow this joint to hell." He said.

"Place the guns on the floor and you won't get hurt." She said, placing the microphone back into it's stand.

"Ha! So you are the misterious Kagome Higruashi? Pitiful. We have a business transaction we wish to discuss with you." The short one said again.

"Who the hell are you? And what the hell gave you the crazy ideal that you can burst into my club with pitiful guns that are banned anyways?" She demanded.

"My name, Miss Higurashi is Adrios Takani." The short one said. "And my business is private. Please, come with us." He held out his hand and his cronies walked toward her, surrounding her.

"I think not." She said, grinning crookedly.

"Please, escort her to my car." the man said, turning to leave.

"Do not lay a hand on me. I can and will call Blood Rave." She said, indicating the new laws.

The biggest one tried to grab her arm, she let him then grinned. "I warned you." she said, kicking the man in the face. She heard something break and watched the biggest one fall.

She turned on the others, who had drawn guns.

"My sword!" she yelled over her shoulder. A sword flew through the air and she caught it by the blade. The blood inscription on it named the blade Purge.

She slashed, framed in flashing lights as she killed each of the men.

"Well, Miss Higurashi, it seems you are more..exhuberant..than i thought." Came a dark voice.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded, looking toward the open doorway.

"I am Naraku Togoro, I see my cronies failed." He said, killing the smallest man.

"Get the hell out of my club." She said, wiping the blood from her sword.

"I would be grateful if you would walk with me, outside." He said, stepping out into the streets.

She stared after him for a moment before she followed, warily.

She followed him down the street and into a dark alley, where she stopped just inside.

"Where the hell are we going?" she demanded, growing angry again.

"Right here." He said, turning toward her.

Suddenly they were surrounded.

Kagome's eyes flashed red and she crouched slightly.

"Tell your men to go the fuck away. Unless you want them killed of course." she said, baring her teeth.

"Attack." Came the command from Naraku.

They raced forward, slashing with swords and daggars.

She used feline grace to avoid most attacks, and only a few grazed her skin. She slashed out and destroyed a large, black haired man's face.

He screamed and backed away. She twirled, the sword multiplying into a thousand different swords striking a thousand different wounds to the men around her.

When the last man fell, she crouched, wiping the blood from her sword again with the back of her hand.

"Nice, very nice." He said, suddenly he was enveloped in mist and he disappeared without a sound.

She stared at the empty alley before turning back into the street.

When she arrived the band was playing again and the dancers were dancing. Laine spotted her from the door.

"Kagome!" She cried when she saw that the black dress was ripped in a few places and was stained with fresh blood.

"Shut up Laine, I have to get inside." She said, grabbing her freind's hand.

She arrived in her office moments later and collapsed into a chair.

Her body was refusing to heal itself.

She picked up the phone and dialed out, she had a contact that could help her.

"Talk to me." came the hurried voice.

"Sango, it's Kag, Get over here now. Don't ask questions just do it." She said, hanging up quickly.

She felt around her lamp and pulled out the little electronic gadget.

she crushed it in her hand and sent Aubry to get the one off of the outside line.

Sango came bursting in about five minutes later. "What's so damn urgent that i had to drop..." she trailed off and immediately came over to her."What the hell happened?" she demanded, tearing off the dress.

"Naraku Togoro, He sent his cronies here to bust up my club and i stopped him." She said, grimacing when Sango reached inside one of her wounds.

"This one's bad, but it isn't healing at the normal speed. I'm going to call in my partner." sango said, whistling low.

Suddenly a tall man with a small ponytail arrived just inside the door.

"Who is he?" Kagome demanded.

"This is my new pet. His name is Miroku.I decided to keep him when found out that he had a reason to go against Naraku." Sango said, shrugging.

"Sango." Kagome grinned then grimaced as she stuck the needle through her skin.

"This might hurt." Sango said, pouring the alchohol into the cut.

"You're going to get me drunk." Kagome said, her head lying against miroku's firm stomach.

"Yeah, i guess so." She said, grinning. "I'm taking over tonight, got that?" Sango said, tugging on the stitch.

"Hell no you aint." Kagome said, baring her teeth.

When Sango was finished, she moved to the other wounds and deemed them not deep enough to deserve stitches and instead bathed them in alchohol and wrapped them up.

"Damn you." Kagome said, failing her attempt at standing.

"bite me." Sango said, helping her friend to her feet. "If you insist on staying, then i'm staying with you, You arent' driving home with your shauffer, i forbid it." She said, nodding.

"Oh, hell." Kagome murmered under her breath as they walked out into the hall and back into the main area of the club.

Kagome sat at the back corner of the bar, watching godsmack play, sipping on a strong cup of sake.

"Kagome?" Junn, the barkeep asked, standing in front of her.

"Hm?" she asked, looking up at him, his bright blue eyes shining.

"Will you go out with me on Sunday morning?" He asked, his face blushing a crimson pink.

"I have plans." she said, blowing the uninvited invitation out. "Sorry." she lied.

"It's okay, maybe sometime else?" He left the question hanging as he walked toward the next customer.

She was supposed to have a boyfriend.

His name was Hojo Tsuya. Owner of a large computer firm. Her mother's ideal. She hated weiners like him, but her mother wanted them to get married.

Her father was dead, Her mother had killed him. (Oh yeah, I went there.)

Kagome grimaced when her cell rang and it was him.

"Honey, where are you? Do you want to go out for brunch tomorrow? It'll be my treat?" He asked as soon as she said hellow.

"Sorry, Hojo, i've got plans." She said, hanging up on him as well. She really didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment.

She didn't answer her phone when it rang again.

When the lights came on, the show was almost over and it was her time.

"Okay, folks, we're closing for the day, everyone out. Come again." she said, over the speakers as the waitresses and waiters began to pick up the glasses and plates from the tables.

She waited, sipping at her sake, until sango pulled her to her feet.

"Come on, Kag, let's get you home." she said, leading her through the door.

She suddenly felt a hand on her ass and her hand automatically went out to slap whoever had dared down. It turned out to be Sango's new assistant.

"Hentai." Kagome mumbled as the man lay, moaning and uncosious, on the floor.

Sango helped her into her car and then grabbed the man and tossed him into the back seat.

"You okay? You lost a lot of blood and drank a lot." Sango asked her, staring across the car at her friend.

"Yeah, just a little..." Kagome trailed off and slumped against the seat, passed out.

Sango grinned crookedly and sped off through tokyo to her townhouse suite.

-----------

Inuyasha growled, puching the man's face in. He jumped to avoid the next attack, his white hair flaring out behind him as he hung in the air.

"Good, try this." The other man said, jumping up at him.

He was caught in the stomach by the man's fist and flew back toward the farthest wall.

"Nice, Little slow." Inuyasha grinned, disappearing. He reappeared just behind the man and tapped on his shoulder. Instead of disapppearing again, he was caught by the taller man's arm.

"Little slow yourself." He said, punching him in the face. Inuyasha took the blow and gave one in return.

Then he aimed for the larger man's throat and they caugth each other in a battle of pure strength, which the bigger man won, knocking him off his feet.

Instead of hitting him, the bigger man held out a hand to help the other up.

"You've gotten better, brother." He said.

"Daddy!" Rin came rushing in. The best part of his first marriage.

Sesshomaru grinned and took the girl into his arms in a rare show of emotion. "Inuyasha!Rin wants you to join us for dinner! Please?"

She was five, and in one of those weird stages. Inuyasha looked up at his white haired brother. Sesshomaru nodded slightly, a slight smile in his eyes.

"Sure, wanna come play for a while, while your daddy gets ready for dinner?" He asked the little dark haired girl.

Rin held out her hands for the hanyou, and he took her.

Inuyasha took her out into the garden and began to roll around with her, playing tag and hide-and-go-seek. She won all of the games.

"Inuyasha!" Rin squealed as he held her down, tickling her. then his ears twitched and he stopped and sent her inside.

"What do you want?" He asked the crazy bitch that stood in the tree above him.

"Inuyasha, dearest, why won't you marry me?" She pleaded, her black hair flowing in the wind.

"Go away Kikyou. You tried to kill my family. Go, before i call the law on you. I have a restraining order on your stupid ass." he snarled, his ears twitching in anger.

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha, i didn't do anything." She said innocently.

"You called your brother, Naraku, and said that i was beating you up, and he tried to kill me and my family. Go away, Kikyou, or i will kill you myself." He snarled, his fists clenched.

She shrugged and jumped out of the tree and over the fence.

He glared after her before he went in to get ready for dinner.

-------------

Okay, this is your first chapter, what do you think? I'm going to make a good friend of mine happy because i'm playing Kikyou hater here.

Anyways, do yall still think i should continue? I doubt it.

All the better to kill you with my dear. -me. 


	3. chapter two: Rage

Okay, yall, this is the longest chapter yet. 

Kimera: I want Inuyasha!

Me: No. It's my story and i don't even have to include you, but i am.

Me: My little clan will note the fact that i am placing them in covert little spots, which means that they have to continue reading the story. You will also notice that i am placing characters from my other stories, which may play a big part in a fic that i am still working out in my head.

Nora: Hey! i didn't ask to be in the stupid story.

Me: So? You're my friend, which means i can do anything i want. Durgh.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't ours...yet.

-----------------

Kagome grimaced at the glaring lights, tilting the cup to her lips. It wasn't sake, it was strawberry cordial, one of her favorites.

She was at Night's Den on Main Street, sitting at the farthest table form the large picture windows in the darkest corner of the restaurant.

Sango had dropped her off here on request, instead of her apartment. She didn't feel like going back there at the moment. It was a little dreary there, and she needed some light.

She was much more a night person, but when it came to being injured and weak, the sunlight was the place to be. Especially when she knew what kind of creatures lurked in the shadows.

She used to hunt said creatures, but she had given that up when she had found a friend in one of them. Of course that friend had been killed by one of his own kind, but that was inevitable.

Then she created Blood Rave. Her pride and joy, her brainchild. Each individual card carried the recipient's blood mark, which only her specialized guards can see. Each of her customers were either hand picked by herself or her main proprieters. Mostly vampires and shadow demons instead of humans. And the humans that dared come in were under her personal protection.

Blood Rave was a neutral place, where race didn't matter, only that you had a blood card.

She stood and walked out into the daylight, relishing in the warmth as so many of her freinds and allies slept.

-----------------

"Inuyasha!" Rin squealed as she rushed into his arms.

Inuyasha caught her and tossed her up. His family traits apparent to the fullest in the youngest of the clan.

His family was a family of dog-demons and half dog demons. His father had married a human and a dog demon.

"What is it rin?" He asked her, playing with the little one's furry black ears.

"Daddy wants you in his study right now." She delivered her message and squirmed to be let down.

Inuyasha sat her down on the table and wandered off toward the great hall.

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk when Inuyasha came in. He shook his head at Inuyasha's lack of politeness.

"What?" Inuyasha said, plopping down.

"You have been moping around here for two days, not even leaving the house. You are going out tonight." Sesshomaru said, plainly.

"I do not MOPE!" inuyasha argued.

"Fine, you were pouting then. But you are still going." He told him.

"Who died and made you the king of england?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Father." Sesshomaru said, quietly, enforcing the laws decreed by their father before he died of heart failure.

"Where am i going to?" Inuyasha asked, sighing.

Sesshomaru tossed a small box at him. "It's called Blood Rave. A friend of my wife owns it."

Inuyasha took out the blank card and watched in awe as it turned red and he felt himself being drained slightly before he went back to normal. "What the hell is this?" He demanded.

"It's called a blood card. A hunter developed it in the late twentieth century to catch shapeshifters. It copies your aura signature and prints an aura tatoo on it's holder's forehead. Only certain types of demons and hunters can see it. And the card prevents theft." He explaned. "one of the guards will accompany you to Blood rave as your date."

After Inuyasha had left, a small shadow came across the floor and stood up.

"Shall i follow him, m'Lord?" The little shadow asked in a squacky voice.

"No, that won't be nessecary, jaken. Go find rin and tell her to meet me i her room, it's nap time." He rose and stepped out into the hallway to make his way upstairs

----

Kao was talking to Inuyasha when Kimera walked by.

"Kao." Kimera called to the young woman.

"Yes Capitan?" The shorter girl asked, saluting.

"What are you and Inuyasha talking about?" She asked, staring over the girl's shoulder.

"He is being made to take one of the castle guard with him to Blood Rave tonight and he wishes to know who is available." She said, on order.

"Take the night off, Kao, I'll accompany him." Kimera said, walking past her.

"Thank you Capitan Diablos." Kao exclaimed, rushing off to find her boyfriend Inyo Tsako.

"Hello, Kimera." Inuyasha said coolly. he watched her carefully.

"I will accompany you to Blood rave, if you wish." She said, nodding vigorously.

"Uh, sure." Inuyasha said, shrugging, He had three hours to get ready, and he needed to run.

-------

After announcing the beginning of the festivities, kagome stepped down from the stage and made her way to the bar.

Jeremiah was the bar keep tonight, and the dancers were in their cages.

He sat a cup of strawberry wine before her before he went back to wiping down the glasses. It was slow tonight, only about a hundred and fifty people filled the club, she would have to send a few scouts to delete the road blocks naraku had undoubtedly set up.

Suddenly she sensed a new presence beside her and she looked over to find a white haired hanyou sitting beside her, his golden eyes shining brightly in the dark area of the bar.

"I'm Kaoru kamiya, Who the hell are you?" she asked, straitforward, thanks to the wine.

"Inuyasha Triyoukai. Come here often?" He asked, the classic pickup line buzzing around in her head.

"I own this place. Like it?" She asked, swaying slightly in her seat.

"Yeah. Wanna dance?" He asked her, Kimera looming behind him.

"Nah, I don't like this band. I prefer Evanesence myself." she said, her words slightly slurred.

Suddenly a large explosion at the door drew their attention.

"What the..?!" inuyasha exclaimed.

"You wanna fight?" kagome stood, picking her sword up from the rack on the table.

Kagome Higurashi, Come out and Die." Came a creepy voice that they all recognized. This time, though, instead of a club full of humans, it was a club full of demons and vampires.

Kagome grinned evilly. "Come on in, the party's just getting warmed up Piss Ant!" she yelled through the dusty opening.

Fifty men marched in and surrounded the five at the bar. Sango and Miroku had been making out behind the counter when they were interrupted, and both of the disgruntled participants looked ready to kill.

A tall tangely black haired man stepped into the circle.

"Kagome Higurashi, I wish to buy your 'Blood Rave' and you will sell it to me." He told her, trying to get into her mind.

She let him think he had succeded before she shocked him with a burst of drunken energy. "I got two words for your sorry ass. Hell. No."

"So, i guess I will have to kill you, then." he said, stepping back into the group.

They attacked once he was out of the way. Thinking they had the five in the middle out numbered.

They thought wrong.

Kagome started punching and kicking wildly, Sango having taken away her sword, and began knocking the goons out easily.

"I've got it! Start the real music." Kagome yelled, jumping up onto the bar, kicking the goons in the face while she was at it.

The music came on and cranked up, Creed- Human clay.

By the time the song ended, the battle was done. Kagome sat on the edge of the bar while Kimera cut down the last of the offenders that would dare touch Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku had disappeared, probably resuming their make-out session elsewhere.

The demons consumed the bodies and her personal alchemist fixed the wall.

"Arigato, Sumi-san." she thanked the tall, short haired man.

"No problem, Miss Higurashi." He told her, grinning.

He sat down at the bar as Jeremiah came around to serve him.

"That was a nice workout." Kagome told the taller, blue haired woman.

"Yeah." Kimera agreed.

Kagome started to say something when she fell forward, Inuyasha immediately raced to catch her, but Kimera caught her first. She had repaid her debt.

The girl had saved Inuyasha and she had saved her. The debt was repaid.

Kimera took the woman over to Inuyasha, who took her quickly.

"What happened?" He asked the guard.

"She took quite a few hits, and she has probably opened the injuries from before, i could see the bandages through her shirt." Kimera said, shrugging.

"I will take her to the castle, She'll be safe there." He said, walking out before she could protest.

"Ignorant fool." Kimera grumbled, growling inwardly at the human that had inadvertantly taken Inuyasha from her.

----------

Kikyou followed Inuyasha away from Blood Rave, waited a few blocks, then attacked the stupid wench that had dared want HER Inuyasha.

She got just behind her when she disappeared.

"Hm?" Kikyou asked as she turned around searching for the woman.

Suddenly she felt pain rip through her body as a sword plunged through her chest.

"You're mine." Kimera hissed in her ear before she withdrew the sword and sheathed it.

Kikyou fell to the ground, a puddle of blood growing around her.

Kimera grinned wickedly and ran to catch up to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watched the girl in his arms closely, he had sensed pain, and had smelled blood, but he didn't know to what extent.

She was a hunter. He could tell by how she moved, even though she was drunk.

She had blindly struck down a man that had attacked him from behind, catching a bullet in her arm.

He had stared dumbly at her afterwards when she sat, swaying with the music as her proprieters devouered the dead.

he had watched in pure fsination as the raven haired woman talked with the blue haired head of security.

he just hoped Sesshomaru wouldn't mind another guest at the castle.

-------

Kagome woke in a white room with black curtains and a black silk comforter on the four poster bed.

She tried to sit up and failed, pain shooting through her back and stomach at the slightest movement. It hurt to even breathe.

"Welcome back among the living, Mrs. Higurashi." Came a voice somewhere from her left.

"It's Miss. Where am i?" She asked, her voice laced with pain and hoarse with lack of use.

"You are in the Triyoukai house. You were brought here by Mr. Triyoukai the other night. I must go and tell Mr. Triyoukai."

Kagome lay there and pondered the voice, it was of a young girl, no more than fifteen. She tried again to sit up but her body felt like a lead weight.

"Lay still. you have yet to heal." Came a harsh, cracked old voice. It's owner was bending over her, her wrinkled face and thin lips showed hard times.

"Who?" Kagome tried, but began coughing.

"I am Lady Kaede, A doctor of the old ways. It is as i thought, your left lung has been injured. At the rate you are healing, it will be three days until you will be able to breathe properly. Your other wounds are another matter. It seems they used a kind of blade that your skin is allergic to. Looks like Silver ore."

Kagome tried to take this all in but her mind was fogged and she could only peice together peices of what the old woman was saying.

"Why am i here?" She asked, trying again to sit up, and found herself rising.

She looked around and found that the woman had lifted her up so she could pile pillows behind her.

Then the old woman was gone.

A short, brown haired woman came in and looked at her warmly.

"My name is Sako. Sako Hiruta. You must be the infamous Miss Higurashi. I thought that that dress would fit you, and i was right!. Mrs. Triyoukai's clothes fit just perfectly on you." Kagome caught the girl's name and the fact that the man that had brought her here had a wife.

The girl scuttled out of the room before she could get in a word edgewize and another person came in.

He was tall, filling the doorway with his pure height. He looked angelic, his long, white hair trailed down his back loosely, a wreath of small pink flowers was in his hair.

"Miss Higurashi, You knew my wife. Tai Triyoukai. My name is Sesshomaru, and it was my brother that decided to bring you here. Whe i found out your condition, i decided that you would not leave until you are well." he rushed, before he had to catch a running five year old before she could jump onto Kagome.

"Hi, Miss Higurashi. Rin is happy to meet you. Will you play with Rin?" The little black haired girl asked, confusing her.

"um. Sure, Rin." Kagome said, holding out her arms to take the girl onto the bed, ignoring the sharp pains that shot through her body.

"Rin, Miss Higurashi will play with you later, when she is better. Please, go outside and play with your cat, i will take you to the park later if you behave.' He told the hyper five year old and she nodded and bounced out into the hallway.

"I will send for my brother." Sesshomaru said, leaving her alone.

-----

Sango searched for the black haired hunter as the people left the Blood rage in pairs and groups. She was not among them.

She hadn't closed the night out like usual either. Somehting must have happened to her when they were fighting naraku's goons.

She pulled the video of the fight and caught sight of Kagome taking a wound for the White haired hanyou that she had never seen before.

Then she saw him carrying her out into the street.

She was more than mad, She was PISSED.

Miroku inched away from her as her aura flared and her eyes darkened.

He pittied the hanyou when Sango got ahold of him. He really did.

-----------------

not as much of a cliffie as the last time, but hey, it keeps ya coming.

It's my butt, and my hole. -me.


	4. Bout time!

Sango raged into the street, knocking over anyone that dared get in her path. Kagome was her best friend, and she would save her.

"Sango, don't you think" Miroku got out before she turned on him.

"Don't i think what?" She demanded grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

"Don't you think he could have been saving her?" He asked, remembering how Kagome had reopened her wounds during battle.

"I don't care." She screamed. "She hasn't even called me, something must be wrong!"

At just that moment, her cell phone rang.

She dropped him, flipped it open and asked who it was, rather harshly.

"Well, i love you too." Came the sarcastic reply.

"Kagome Higurashi, why in the hell haven't you called me? We've been worried sick. Who are you with? Where the hell are you? Give me directions!" She demanded all at once.

"Shaddap." Came the quiet reply.

Sango immedietely shut her mouth, but silently fumed.

"I haven't called because I was unconsious. I'm with the Triyoukai clan, probably at the castle. I don't even know where that is, so you are screwed on directions. Now can i speak? Good. Keep Blood Rave open, get that girl, Nora, to open and close the show. Post a watch for Naraku's movements. And get me Kouga. Tell him to call me here. Now go home and get some sleep." Kagome hung up.

---

She was lying on the bed, her bright pink lips were red from where she had been biting on them. She had dreaded the call to sango, but now she could rest.

She closed her eyes and sighed, leaning even more into the silky pillows. She drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

-------

Inuyasha saw her through the gauze curtain and smiled slightly, he had left Jagura and Maoko in the courtyard, thinking they were still talking to him.

She was beautiful asleep. Calm and peaceful as if she had never had blood on her hands. Her lips were parted slightly and he could hear her slight breath. Her raven silk hair was flared around her, proof that she had been moving.

They had told him that she was awake, but he must have gotten here a few minutes too late. He sat on the edge of her bed, barely disturbing the curtain, and watched her sleep.

She seemed to sense him from somewhere deep in her unconsiousness. Her eyes fluttered open and she grabbed for something under the pillow, but apparently came up empty. Then her eyes flared in recognition.

She hit him over the head.

"Ow. What was that for?" he demanded.

"i do not need to be saved." she said simply.

"Apparently you do, stupid." He griped.

She hit him again, then kicked him off of the bed.

"Oi." He just said, rubbing both his backside and his head.

"I would suggest that you not move around that much, my love." Came a voice from the door.

"Not you again." Inuyasha growled.

-------

He was wearing a black, sleeveless tanktop that showed off schulpted muscles, and a pair of black baggy pants, a blue bandanna wrapped around his head under his elbo-length hair.

He had raced right for her, picking up her scent, he followed it to the Triyoukai gates, where he had to sneak past the guard. Then he had snuck down the halls, to where she lay now.

He had walked into the doorway just as she hit the hanyou and kicked him off of the large bed.

He caught the smell of blood and flinched. "I would suggest that you not move around that much, my love."

The hanyou groaned, "Not you again." he mumbled, growling slightly.

"Shut up mutt. Kagome is my woman." He said, kneeling beside her bed. "Kagome, my love, will you marry me yet?" He asked, holding out a dazzlingly beautiful engagement ring.

"Kouga.." She said, a little too sweetly.

"Yes, my love?" He asked.

"I. AM. NOT. YOUR. WOMAN." Kagome ground out, hitting him over the head with each word.

"I will consider that as a maybe." he grumbled, stuffing the ring back into his pocket.

------------

Kagome glared at the wolf demon. Then she remembered. "I told you to call; not come over. How DID you get over?" she asked.

"I followed your scent." he said, shrugging.

Kagome nodded. "You two know each other?"

the two dog demons glared at each other. "Regrettably." "Feh." came the replies. (bet ya can't guess who said what!)

"whatever. Kouga, I'm calling in a favor, i want you to watch the club while i'm here. 24-hour survelance. None of Naraku's people are to get in. Period. I don't care if you have to stop them yourself, just do. Got it?" She stated.

"Yes. I will personally supervise the survellance team." he said, bowing to her before he walked out.

------------------------

that's it for now. Review!

on the first day of doomsday...-me and Kimera. 


	5. fight!

Sorry bout the long wait, i promise i'll try to update faster!

-

Kouga was on his cellphone the moment he was out of hearing range.

"Spike, Set up security on Blood Rave. It's top priority as of now. Noone gets in withought a custom pass. Absolutely NONE of Naraku's men are to get in." He said, abruptly.

"Sure. Kouga, what should i do about the engagement ceremony to Ayame?" He asked,

"Delay it as long as possible. Hopefully forever." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Got it." Spike said, hanging up.

"Hey, cutie. Wanna fuck?" Came a slutty voice from around the corner.

He ignored her and walked toward the Rave.

"Hey! I asked you a question!" She shouted at him.

"No thanks. I have a mate." He said, not even bothering to look at her.

-

Kagome knocked out the guard and snuck out into the yard. She needed to move around. To run.

She grabbed a fallen branch and began her training exorcizes.

She started off slow, picking up speed with each revolution until it was almost impossible to see her movements.

When she faded out of normal sight, she began a slow descent to the beginning and ended right where she began.

Hands came together in a series of loud claps, startling her out of her deep concentration.

She looked over to see Inuyasha standing against the tree. "You really do value your exercize, don't you." He said, grinning cokily.

"You want to fight, big boy?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Why not? Let's use shinai, though." He said, tossing her a wooden sword.

They sparred for hours, attracting attention from most of the castle.

Kagome came out on top, though, wich made them laugh.

She grinned down at him, both of them covered in sweat. "Told you I don't need to be saved, dog boy." she said, tugging gently at one of his ears. "Now, if you don't mind, i am going home." She said, climbing off of him.

"I am thankful for your hospitality." she said, bowing as she left.

Inuyasha caught up to her at the corner. "I'll walk you." He said.

She shrugged and led the way.

-

When they rounded the bend, Kagome growled and shot foreward, racing almost to fast for the human eye.

"What's wrong?" He asked, catching up to her.

"Smoke!" she told him as they raced around alleys and through streets.

She stopped behind the yellow police tape.

"Oh, HELL No." she yelled, throwing her arms up into the air helplessly. "I'm gone three days and the bastards burn down my house!" She went errily calm.

She turned toward the opposite street and glared at the white suited man. "Tell Naraku He's mine."

The man nodded and walked off.

Kagome was pissed.

she stormed past the tape and into the burned down building.

She grabbed what things weren't burnt to a crisp and shoved them in a bag a neighbor gave her.

"See ya, Katsu. I'll be by to see ya some time." She said, waving to the neighbor.

She was scaring him. More than slightly.

She flipped out her cellphone and punched in a number.

"Sango, They blew up my house. Widen the search, i want to know where the bastard is by the time Blood Rave opens tonight." she said breifly before hanging up.

"Where are you going to stay?" Inuyasha asked, hanging out of direct reach.

"I'll probably stay at B.R. It's cool. I'l just rebuild later." She said, shrugging as she took he bag from him.

"You could stay at the castle. Noone would mind." He said, taking the bag back.

"I can't do that. I wont put you or your family in any more danger than you already are." she said, snatching her bag before she took off running.

-

Okay, I'm a bit more into what little plot i have for this fic.

Sorry bout the delay in posting, but i had a few problems with my floppy drive.

Blah blah blah. Yadda yadda yadda. -me. 


End file.
